Verano azul
by Cris Snape
Summary: El verano de 2015 traerá muchos cambios en las vidas de los brujos hispanii. Escrito para el reto "El verano ya llegó" del "Foro de las Expansiones"
1. Cambio de look

**CAMBIO DE LOOK**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto Súper-Especial "El verano ya llegó" del "Foro de las Expansiones"_

* * *

 _ **Verano de 2015**_

—Córtamelo un poquito más. Eso es, por ahí. Es que con este calor, el pelo me molesta un montón.

Laura, la peluquera que siempre atendían a su madre, asintió y procedió a hacer su trabajo. Amelia la observó con cierto interés desde el sillón de la sala de espera, maravillada por el manejo que tenía con la varita. Cuando alguien le preguntaba qué quería ser de mayor, Amelia no tenía la menor idea de qué responder, pero aquella profesión le gustaba. Aunque no tanto como para permanecer atenta a todo el proceso de adecentar a mamá, quien iba para largo.

Aburrida, echó mano de una revista. Si no fuera porque después de la peluquería iban a ir a comprar algo de ropa que se llevaría a los campamentos mágicos, Amelia se hubiera quedado en casa. Papá no estaba para acompañarla a la piscina, pero ya hubiera encontrado una forma de mantenerse entretenida. Soltando un bostezo, comenzó a hojear las páginas repletas de cotilleos. Por lo visto, Esteban Belén la había vuelto a liar. Se había presentado en el chalet de Jesusina de Urbique en mitad de la noche, acompañado por la prensa y gritando un montón de cosas.

Amelia sonrió. El tío Ricardo ya les había hablado de aquel incidente. Según sus palabras, el muy cretino había armado tal escándalo que los muggles llamaron a la policía e incluso tuvieron que intervenir los de Seguridad Mágica porque a algún listillo se le ocurrió sacarle la varita a uno de los agentes. Sin duda tuvo que ser todo un espectáculo, aunque al tío no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Los Urbique, tan esperpénticos como siempre.

Amelia bostezó de nuevo. No le gustaban los cotilleos. Le echó un vistazo a Laura, quien estaba muy concentrada rizando el pelo de mamá. Siempre decía que tenía un cabello muy moldeable y la dejaba muy guapa. Arrugando el entrecejo, decidió hacerse con uno de esos libros profesionales que uno podía consultar para ver nuevos cortes de pelo. Eran muy guays porque estaban encantados para mostrar una imagen de la persona con el peinado que le interesara.

El catálogo la mantuvo entretenida durante un rato. Descubrió que con el pelo rapado sus ojos eran enormes y verdísimos, y que con el pelo negro y estirado parecía salida de una película de terror. En cuando al rosa, lo hizo solo por probar, porque era el color de Carla y sentía curiosidad.

—¡Oh!

Estaba absolutamente preciosa. Ya llevaba un buen tiempo pensando en lo que podía hacer con su cabello y eso era perfecto. Ni corta ni perezosa, echó mano del bolso de su madre.

—¿Tienes papel y boli, mami?

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

—Es que quiero apuntar una cosa.

No necesitó rebuscar para encontrar una pequeña libreta que su madre siempre llevaba consigo. Arrancó una hoja y se apresuró en apuntar el hechizo que servía para cambiar el color de pelo. Seguramente tendría que practicar, pero el resultado merecería la pena. Iba a ser genial.

* * *

— _Mutato capillus._

El rayo blanquecino se estampó contra la cabeza de la muñeca. Durante un instante no pasó nada, pero al cabo de un segundo su pelo comenzó a cambiar de color. Del castaño al…

Amarillo chillón.

—¡ARGHHH!

Amelia ahogó el grito con un cojín y pataleó. No podía ser que le estuviera saliendo tan mal. Hasta el momento, lo más parecido al rosa que había conseguido era un morado oscuro un tanto tristón. Miró a Carla, quien la observaba con los ojos entornados desde la cama, y se fijó en el tono de su pelaje. Era lo que quería. ¿Por qué no le salía?

Aparcando a la muñeca un instante, se acercó a la cama y agarró a su mascota con decisión. Carla se dejó hacer, consciente de que la amita no tenía malas intenciones. No iba a practicar ese hechizo con ella porque jamás había hecho algo parecido. Era un amita un poco chillona, bastante pesada al ponerle lacitos y muy cuidadosa.

—¿Tú sabes en qué me estoy equivocando, Carla? —Preguntó en voz baja. Estaba claro que no quería que sus padres la pillaran—. Mañana me voy a los campamentos y quiero ir con mi nuevo look, pero no me sale. Deja que te vea bien. Eres la puffskein más bonita del mundo.

Carla hizo un ruidito parecido a un ronroneo. Sí, eso lo tenía claro. La amita no se había cansado de decírselo desde que era una cría recién llegada de la tienda de mascotas.

—Voy a probar una vez más. Si no me sale, no sé qué haré.

Amelia la dejó sobre la almohada y agarró otra muñeca. Aunque tenía muchas, con algunas ya había practicado un par de veces. La dejó sobre el escritorio, repasó las instrucciones que había apuntado en la peluquería y se concentró todo lo que pudo. Quería el pelo rosa de Carla. No tenía que estar ni más corto ni más largo, ni más rizado ni más liso, solamente más rosa. Debía ser fácil y tampoco era mucho pedir. Le iba a salir bien. Esa vez sí porque era una bruja poderosa y lista.

— _¡Mutato capillus!_

El hechizo golpeó a la muñeca, pasaron dos segundos y…

—¡Sí!

Había gritado. Se tapó la boca con las manos y se rió. ¡Al fin! Cierto que no era exactamente el rosa de Carla, si no un tono más pastel con algún matiz como anaranjado, pero era rosa. No le cabía la menor duda. Ahora que sabía hacerlo, sólo tendría que practicar para conseguir la perfección.

—¿Has visto, Carla? ¡Ya me sale! Conseguir tu color va a ser pan comido, ya verás.

* * *

-¿Lo tienes todo, cielo?

Amelia asintió mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba la mochila colgada de un hombro, con todo lo que iba a necesitar ese verano mágicamente encogido en su interior.

-Que no se te olvide deshacer el equipaje en cuanto llegues o la ropa se te arrugará.

-Vale, mamá.

Amelia estaba impaciente por llegar a Madrid. Dio un par de pasos hacia la escalera, pero mamá la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Estaba bastante más seria de lo normal, así que seguramente tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Quiero que lleves algo más -Dijo, conjurando una caja de compresas y otra de tampones. Amelia miró aquello con ojos desorbitados. Mamá y ella ya había tenido la _charla_ y no terminaba de entender a qué venía aquello.

-Pero si todavía no me ha venido la regla.

-Ya lo sé, pero en octubre cumplirás doce años y puede pasar en cualquier momento. Te las guardaré en la mochila por si acaso, ¿vale?

Amelia bufó. En sus clases, tanto del cole muggle como en la schola, ya había muchas chicas que tenían el período, pero a ella no le daba ninguna envidia. De momento. De todas formas, no perdía nada por hacer caso a su madre, así que se giró para que pudiera guardar todo aquello en la mochila.

-Si te doliera, habla con el sanador de los campamentos. Podrá darte alguna poción para que te encuentres mejor.

Amelia puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Vale. ¿Podemos irnos ya? He quedado con María y no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

-El tren no se va a ir sin ti.

-¿Seguro?

Mamá la miró de forma extraña. Amelia apartó la mirada y se preguntó qué le pasaba. Impaciente, tiró un poco de ella.

-¡Venga, mamá!

Clara suspiró y finalmente se reunió con papá en la planta de abajo. Ese año había estado a punto de dar clase de Encantamientos en los campamentos. La profesora titular había tenido algunos problemas familiares que había conseguido solucionar a tiempo, así que Caradoc se había quedado con las ganas.

-Al fin bajáis. Ya iba a ir a buscaros.

-¿Ves, mamá? Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Si eso pasara, nos apareceríamos en Picos y ya está.

Amelia frunció el ceño un instante. Tampoco era una idea tan terrible, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a María para mostrarle el nuevo hechizo que había aprendido. A lo mejor ella también se animaba y podía lucir sendas melenas rosas. Juntas, causarían sensación en los campamentos mágicos.

* * *

—¡María!

En cuanto se aparecieron en la estación y Amelia localizó a su amiga, salió pitando en su dirección. Sus progenitores intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y fueron a saludar a los padres de María, dos brujos de la provincia de Cuenca con los que habían hecho muy buenas migas.

—¡Tía, siento llegar tarde! —Tras darle un abrazo a la chiquilla, Amelia empezó a hablar—. Mi madre no hacía más que darme la brasa, ya sabes cómo es.

—No pasa nada. Todavía falta para que salga el tren.

—¿Y qué tal? Yo estaba deseando que empiecen los campamentos. Me he pasado todo el mes aburrida como una ostra, aunque he ido a la piscina algunos días.

Amelia alzó a vista un instante y sonrió para saludar a alguien.

—¡Hola, Beto!

—¡Hola, Amelia!

No se dijeron nada más porque él iba acompañado de sus amigos. Amelia localizó a sus hermanas entre la gente y vio a Babe, quien no se percató de su presencia. Le caía bien. Se acordaba de aquella vez que la rescató en Quinta la Regaleira y además siempre era simpática con ella. El año pasado había sido su monitora en los campamentos y estaría bien que también lo fuera ése. Era muy guay.

—Mira, Amelia. Es David Contreras.

El tal Contreras era un chico mayor, de unos dieciséis años. El año pasado ya había causado sensación entre las féminas de los campamentos, pero a Amelia no le pareció gran cosa. Tenía el pelo negro, los ojos claros y, bueno, la verdad es que sí era guapo, sí. Estaba claro que aquel año le había sentado muy bien.

—¡Qué guapo! —María suspiró, claramente loca de amor.

Amelia sonrió, compartiendo en parte el sentimiento. Sin embargo, seguía con otra cosa en mente.

—¿Por qué no vamos al tren? A ver si cogemos un buen sitio.

María asintió. Hubieran salido pitando hacia el interior, pero se acordaron de despedirse de sus padres. Seguro que se quedarían en el andén hasta que el tren saliera rumbo a Picos. Siempre era así.

Las dos chicas no tardaron en encontrar sitio libre. Había un grupito de niños más pequeños delante y otros chavales mayores detrás, pero nadie conocido. En cuanto se acomodaron y tomaron asiento, Amelia sacó la varita. No haría el hechizo hasta que no estuviera fuera del alcance de la vista de sus padres. Aunque mamá no le había prohibido expresamente que hiciera lo que iba a hacer, posiblemente no le haría ninguna gracia. Mejor no correr riesgos, no fuera a ser que le regañara en el mismo tren.

—He aprendido un hechizo nuevo. Te va a encantar.

—¿Sí? —María la miró con interés. Le entusiasmaba hacer magia—. ¿Para qué sirve?

—Para cambiar el color del pelo.

Por la cara que puso, la chica no se esperaba escuchar aquello.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Totalmente. El otro día en la peluquería estuve viendo uno de esos catálogos tan chulos y vi que el pelo rosa me queda genial, así que copie el hechizo que utilizan las peluqueras y he estado practicando en casa, con mis muñecas. Me ha costado un poco, la verdad, pero ya lo domino perfectamente. Te va a encantar.

—Pero —María parecía no creerse lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Te vas a cambiar teñir de rosa?

—No es un tinte muggle. El tinte te puede estropear el pelo, pero los hechizos son inocuos. Además, si te cansas de ellos basta con un _finite_ para volver a la normalidad.

—Pero son hechizos de profesionales.

—Ya digo que no son difíciles. Me sale muy bien. El rosa es idéntico al de Carla.

—¿Quieres ponerte el pelo como tu puffskein?

—Obviamente —A Amelia empezaban a cansarle tantos peros. Había esperado un poco más de entusiasmo por parte de María, aunque había que reconocer que su amiga no tenía nada de osada. Si alguna vez hacían cosas que se salían de la norma era porque Amelia insistía hasta convencerla—. En cuanto estemos fuera de Madrid, lo haré.

—¿Estás segura?

—Que sí, tía.

—¿No será peligroso?

—Para nada.

—Bueno —María se encogió de hombros—. Si es lo que quieres hacer.

Eso estaba mejor. Amelia sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretujándola un poco.

—Si quieres, te puedo poner el pelo como más te guste.

—Mejor que no —A la pobre parecía espantarle un poco la idea—. Me gusta mi pelo así, gracias.

María la observó con ojo clínico. Ciertamente el color de su cabello era bastante normal, un castaño oscuro que no llamaba en absoluto la atención.

—¿Qué me dices de unos reflejos? Algo doradito y discreto.

La chica volvió a negarse. Amelia se encogió de hombros y se dijo que ya le llegaría el momento de ser más valiente. En cuanto viera lo genial que era su pelo rosa, sin ir más lejos.

* * *

Sólo llevaban una hora en los campamentos y el nuevo look de Amelia ya había causado sensación. Había hecho el hechizo en el tren, tal y como le prometió a su amiga, y le salió estupendamente. El color era perfecto, tal y como ella quería, y María le había dicho que le sentaba bien. Amelia sabía que era sincera porque ellas nunca se mentían. Pese a haber puesto tantos reparos, estaba claro que le encantaba su aspecto.

Estaban saludando a unas niñas canarias con las que habían hecho amistad los años anteriores cuando Clara Fuentes pasó por su lado. Aunque no iban a la misma schola se veían bastante a menudo en el barrio mágico de Madrid. En los últimos tiempos se había vuelto un poco tontita y esa mañana no ocultó una mirada de desprecio dirigida a Amelia. Y tampoco bajó la voz para hacer ese comentario.

—Desde luego, hay algunas a las que el invierno les ha sentado de puta pena. ¡Vaya pelos!

Fue extraño, porque a ella esos comentarios nunca le habían molestado tanto, pero ese día se puso roja. Sintió como la fuera le subía por el pecho y se dispuso a decirle a aquella estúpida que ella llevaba el pelo como le daba la gana. Sin embargo, alguien la interrumpió.

—¡Venga, niñas! Desfilando.

Era Mencía, la otra hermana de Beto. Amelia la había tratado menos, pero también le caía bien. Si sus hermanos eran guays, ella también debía serlo. Su simpatía aumentó cuando se acercó a Clara y se la llevó a un aparte, seguro que para echarle la bronca. Le hubiera gustado escuchar lo que le decía, pero no creía que fuera a dejar que se acercara. Mencía llevaba la ropa típica de los monitores, así que seguramente estaba al cargo a algún grupito de niños.

El curso de Amelia era el último que contaba con la figura del citado monitor. Al año siguiente ya serían suficientemente mayores como para necesitar que los vigilaran. Esa idea molaba. Poder hacer excursiones por los alrededores sin nadie molestando. Cantarle las cuarenta a tipas como Clara Fuentes sin que les interrumpieran. Y hablando de Clara…

—¿Qué se ha creído esa? —Protestó, mirando a María. No tenía buena cara. Se había puesto mala en el tren y estaba un poco pálida. Seguramente no estaba de humor para poner verde a Fuentes, así que Amelia se olvidó de sus quejas y se centró en ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Me duele la tripa.

—Venga, vamos a nuestro dormitorio y te tumbas un rato.

Debía encontrarse realmente mal porque no protestó. Era una suerte que les hubiera tocado juntas en una de las cabañitas que había junto al bosque. María caminó un poco encogida, con los brazos en el estómago. Tenía tan mala pinta que Amelia creyó que vomitaría allí mismo.

—A lo mejor podríamos ir a la enfermería —Dijo, deteniendo la marcha un instante.

—No hace falta. Me he mareado en el tren y ya. Me dormiré un rato y seguro que me pongo mejor.

—¿Seguro? —María asintió—. Si quieres voy a pedir algo de comer. A lo mejor se te asienta el estómago con unas galletas.

—No, mejor no. Quiero acostarme y ya.

Amelia asintió. Completaron el camino y llegaron a la cabaña que compartían con otras dos chicas, una andaluza y una riojana. Ellas no estaban por allí, así que seguramente habían ido a saludar a sus compañeros. De hecho, ellas estarían haciendo lo mismo si María no estuviera enferma. De todas maneras, a Amelia no le importó. Así podría hacerle caso a su madre y deshacer la maleta antes de que todo se le pusiera hecho un asco.

Lo organizó todo con cuidado, recordando lo maniáticos que eran en casa con el orden. Sobre todo mamá y Darío. Apretó los dientes al pensar en su hermano. Ya no estaba tan enfadada con él, pero seguía sin comprender por qué había tenido que irse a Australia. Después de todos los meses que estuvo en Suecia, Amelia pensó que tendría suficiente y volvería a casa, pero no. Se había marchado más lejos aún. A las antípodas. Hablaba con él cada dos o tres días y estaba muy moreno y contento, pero a ella le hubiera encantado que se pusiera moreno en otro sitio. Como en Valencia, por ejemplo. Menos mal que el tío Ricardo había organizado un viaje para toda la familia a Sidney. Ni siquiera mamá había dicho que no, y eso que era muy rara para esas cosas. Debía tener muchas ganas de ver a Darío, tantas como ella.

Mientras guardaba sus útiles escolares en uno de los cajones del armarito que le había tocado en suerte, miró a María. Se había quedado dormida. Esperaba que se recuperara pronto porque esta mala en los campamentos era de lo peor que te podía pasar. Tenían por delante un mes que sería muy especial y muy mágico y pensaba disfrutarlo a tope.

* * *

—¿Qué tal el primer día sin Amelia en casa?

Doc acababa de volver de la schola de magia. Había pasado buena parte del día organizando los expedientes de sus alumnos para enviar la información a los campamentos mágicos. Era una acción rutinaria que hacía cada año y que resultaba extremadamente tediosa.

Clara estaba en el patio interior, huyendo del calor que ese año azotaba el país. Había aumentado la intensidad de los hechizos refrigeradores y encantado la fuente decorativa que tenían en una de las paredes para que el agua fluyera suavemente. Aquel sonido siempre le había relajado. Sentada en una hamaca reclinable, con los ojos cerrados y los pies en alto, había conseguido estar realmente tranquila por primera vez en todo el día.

No quería reconocerlo en voz alta, pero tenía el síndrome del nido vacío. Sus hijos no estaban en casa. Uno se había empeñado en irse a Australia y la otra estaba Picos de Europa. Cada día más mayor e independiente. Cada vez más adolescente y menos niña. Era un fastidio que el tiempo pasara tan deprisa.

—Silencioso —Respondió aún sin abrir los ojos. Doc se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

—Seguro que sí.

Clara se incorporó. No tardó en localizar a Carla, mucho más espabilada de lo normal mientras alargaba su lengua rosada para beber agua de la fuente.

—¿Y tú?

—Estoy un poco harto, pero ya lo he dejado todo el orden. Me puedo olvidar de mis labores como profesor hasta septiembre.

Ese verano no tendría clases particulares. Lo había organizado todo por si acaso tenía que acudir a los campamentos mágicos, así que estaba libre. Y Clara se alegraba. Se hubiera sentido bastante sola si su marido se hubiera ido a dar clases durante todo el mes de julio.

—Así que ahora te tengo todo para mí —Comentó, pasándole los brazos juguetonamente por el cuello.

—Sí. Estoy aquí para lo que quieras —Doc la besó y le acarició un costado. Clara respondió encantada y cuando se separaron sonrió con malicia.

—Genial. Necesito a alguien que me ayude con el inventario de la tienda. Tengo que limpiar y organizar el almacén y repasar un montón de facturas aburridas.

Doc resopló de risa y agitó la cabeza.

—Yo estaba pensando en actividades más placenteras.

—Ya lo sé.

Clara lo atrajo para volver a besarle. Lo mejor de ese verano sería la intimidad que podría compartir con su marido. Desde los inicios de su relación habían estado rodeados de niños y no era mucho el tiempo que habían pasado a solas. Aquel mes sin los chicos podía ser muy especial si ambos ponían de su parte.

Por un momento pensó en detener los besos y las caricias. No habían cenado y quería mirar la página web de los campamentos para comprobar si habían colgado fotos y localizar a Amelia en alguna, pero no lo hizo. Doc estaba realmente entusiasmado con ese recibimiento y ella se encontraba muy a gusto, así que siguieron. Eran un matrimonio joven con todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Ya haría esas otras cosas después.

* * *

Había un grupito de niñas de siete años que la seguían a todas partes. Lo hacían disimuladamente, escondiéndose en las esquinas y riéndose con nerviosismo. Amelia las miraba de reojo y de vez en cuando hacía ademán de ir a pillarlas, pero siempre les daba tiempo para ocultarse. Era divertido y demostraba que ponerse el pelo rosa había sido una idea genial.

Estaba claro que a su madre no se lo parecía. La noche anterior habían hablando por teléfono y le había dicho que hacerse eso en el pelo no había estado nada bien y que su padre estaba muy disgustado. Y realmente ella no quería que sus padres estuvieran enfadados o tristes, pero ya iba siendo mayorcita para decidir cómo vestirse o peinarse. Seguramente le esperaba una negociación muy dura cuando volviera a casa, pero sabía que tenía a mucha gente de su parte. Como Darío, quien ya le había dicho por Skype que estaba muy guapa, o el tío Ricardo y Marga.

Esa tarde de sábado no tenían clase. Habían decidido ir a buscar hadas a un claro del bosque que estaba relativamente cerca. El camino era tan seguro que no debían informar a nadie de la excursión. Amelia se había ocupado de conseguir un par de botellas de agua y un paquete de galletas y empezaba a impacientarse. María llevaba un buen rato en el baño y sus amigas canarias habían sugerido que podían tirar la puerta abajo.

—María —Amelia llamó por enésima vez—. ¿Te pasa algo?

La verdad es que en los últimos días no había estado del todo bien. Decía que le dolía la tripa y apenas comía nada. No había querido ir a la enfermería y Amelia no se había chivado a los profesores todavía. Porque una cosa era la lealtad a las amigas y otra muy distinta dejar que hicieran el tonto mientras estaban enfermas.

Pensó que no le contestaría, pero María abrió la puerta y tiró de ella para encerrarse juntas. Amelia escuchó las protestas de las otras chicas y frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué venía ese comportamiento.

—¿Qué pasa, tía?

Bastó un vistazo para comprobar que María tenía los ojos rojos. Seguro que la muy tonta se había pasado todo aquel rato llorando. Un poco preocupada, le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró a la cara.

—¿Por qué lloras, María? —No obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Es por lo de la tripa? —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Alguien se ha metido contigo? Porque si es eso, ahora mismo le maldecimos las orejas.

—No es eso —Logró decir la otra entre hipidos.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que… Es que me ha bajado la regla.

Amelia alzó una ceja. Así que se trataba de eso. Pues tampoco era para tanto. A no ser que…

—¿Es la primera vez? —María asintió—. ¿Y tu madre no te ha hablado de eso?

—Sí que lo ha hecho, pero… —Hipó de nuevo, luchando por tranquilizarse—. No esperaba que me viniera aquí y ni siquiera tengo compresas y me duele mucho y… Sé que soy una tonta, pero no lo puedo evitar, Amelia.

—No eres tonta, tía. A lo mejor un poco exagerada.

Dicho eso, Amelia la abrazó con fuerza. Consiguió arrancarle una carcajada de risa y la soltó cuando dejó de llorar. Le dio papel para que se limpiara la cara y fue a hablar, pero sus amigas las interrumpieron.

—Si no salís ahora mismo, nos vamos.

Amelia hizo un gesto para que María esperara un momento. Abrió la puerta y les indicó a las chicas que había pasado algo, que no tenía importancia y que mejor que se fueran sin ellas. Agradeció que no le hicieran preguntas y tomó las riendas de la situación.

—No pasa nada, tía. Mi madre me dio unas compresas y unos tampones, así que los puedes usar tú, ¿vale?

—¿Tú también…? —Amelia negó con la cabeza—. Gracias.

—Después, vamos a ir a la enfermería y vamos a pedir una poción para el dolor.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Qué palo!

—¿Prefieres que te duela? —Amelia puso los brazos en jarra. María negó con la cabeza y empezó a secarse la cara—. Pues eso. Cuando estés mejor, nos daremos un paseo si quieres. O puedes llamar a tu madre.

—Sí. Eso es buena idea.

—Pero no te pongas a llorar mientras hablas con ella o la asustarás. Ni que tener la regla fuera una tragedia.

María se rió otra vez. Parecía menos asustada, más normal. Amelia salió del baño, echó mano de toda la mercancía que le había dado su madre, y se la tendió a su amiga.

—Elige lo que quieras. Yo te espero fuera.

Dicho y hecho. Salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en su cama. La excursión vespertina se había chafado, pero iba a vivir otra clase de aventura: el paso de María de niña a mujer.

¡Qué cursi sonaba! Le estaban entrando unas ganas locas de reír.

* * *

—Entonces fuimos a la enfermería, pero unos chicos habían estado haciendo el idiota en el bosque y se habían intoxicado con unas plantas muy raras y hasta tuvieron que venir dos sanadores de San Mateo para ayudar.

Amelia hizo una pausa en su diatriba. Era domingo y sus padres habían ido a visitarla. Seguramente querían regañarle por lo del pelo, pero ella no les había dado tregua. Consciente de que no le hablarían a nadie de la historia de María, les estaba contando con pelos y señales todo lo acontecido el día anterior.

—Nos dijeron que nos esperáramos, pero entonces me acordé de Isabel. Sabéis quién es, ¿no? La hermana de Beto —Sus padres asintieron. ¿Cómo no la iban a conocer?—. Ella es mayor, así que seguro que tiene la regla desde hace mucho tiempo. Fuimos a buscarla a su habitación y fue una suerte encontrarla allí, con su hermana pequeña. Fue a tu cole, papá.

—Sé quién es, Amelia —Papá pareció divertido—. Se llama Cristina.

—Sí. Pues le dije a Isabel lo que había pasado y le pregunté si tenía una poción para el dolor. Es muy simpática, así que sabía que nos ayudaría si podía. Enseguida buscó entre sus cosas y le dio a María un vial con una poción buenísima. Se le pasó el dolor a los cinco minutos. Hasta le entró hambre y todo, así que nos comimos el paquete de galletas y ella después llamó a su madre. Por eso han venido hoy también.

Clara y Doc se miraron. Ciertamente habían llegado a los campamentos dispuestos a devolver aquel pelo rosa a la normalidad, pero la historia de Amelia les había bajado los humos. No necesitaron hablar para decirse que estaban orgullosos de ella. Había demostrado ser una buena amiga y una chica de recursos. De hecho, Doc estaba tan encantado que empezaba a verla guapa. Aquel tono de rosa resaltaba muchísimo sus ojos. Y eran aún más bonitos que su pelo.

—Te portaste muy bien, Amelia —Dijo Clara, sin poder contener el impulso de acariciarle la cabeza—. Pero ese pelo…

Cerró los ojos. Podía vivir con ese pelo. Porque rubia, morena o pelirroja, su niña era única. Una buena chica. No podía pedir más.

* * *

 _Fue Sorg la que eligió este verano para que Amelia comenzara con sus cambios capilares. Escribimos una galleta aquí y otra allá y así surgió esta historia. Una historia de verano cotidiana y espero que entretenida. Podéis darme vuestras opiniones en un review. Estaré encantada de recibirlos._


	2. Nazi en el Mediterráneo

**NAZI EN EL MEDITERRÁNEO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-esp. No sé quién hizo el fotomontaje "Nazi en el Mediterráneo" que dio vueltas por Twitter, pero me ha inspirado este fic._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto Super-Especial_ _ **"El verano ya llegó"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

* * *

 _ **Costa del Sol, España. Agosto de 2015.**_

Bridget era tan feliz que mientras dormía expulsaba arco iris por las orejas. Literalmente. En realidad los sanadores de San Mateo les dijeron que aquello se debía a una infección en la zona interna del conducto auditivo que además la había dejado medio sorda, pero la muy cabezota se empeñaba en decir que eso le ocurría de pura alegría. A Cornelius le parecía un poco perturbador acostarse con un brillante arco iris pasando por encima de su cara, pero cualquiera se atrevía a protestar.

Esa mañana estaba particularmente contenta. No sólo asistirían a la fiesta que su club social organizaba al finalizar cada verano, si no que ese año le tocaba organizar todo el cotarro. Por alguna razón, consideraba que Cornelius estaba capacitado para asesorarla en materia de decoración y llevaba dos días absolutamente abrumadores, viendo motivos florales y estudiando toda clase de telas estampadas. Había intentado decirle que él sólo sabía cómo poner bonitos los jardines, pero no era escuchado.

—Además se nos ha ocurrido una idea fabulosa —Bridget hablaba muy deprisa. Y en español. Decía que ya que llevaban dieciséis años viviendo en España, lo menos que podían hacer era usar ese idioma. Incluso en privado—. Haremos una fiesta de disfraces.

—¿Disfraces? ¿Por qué?

—Porque será muy divertido.

—¿Qué hay divertido en vestirse de mamarracho y hacer el idiota?

—No seas soso, por Bargota.

Cornelius puso los ojos en blanco. Le gustaba vivir en España, pero su Bridget había cambiado tanto que apenas la reconocía. Para empezar, su piel estaba tostada todo el año y se había tintado el pelo de rubio platino, así que lucía un aspecto un tanto peculiar. Se había echado amigas españolas que iban a su casa hablando muy alto y muy deprisa, había dejado de beber té para pasarse al café, hacía dieta y siempre usaba ropa muggle. Incluso había aprendido a bailar sevillanas, arrastrándolo a él sin remedio.

Alguna vez había planteado la posibilidad de volver a casa. Sólo deseaba que Bridget fuera normal otra vez, pero ella no quería ni oír hablar de ello. Cornelius reconocía que esos vestidos ligeros y escotados le sentaban muy bien y le resaltaban bastante el trasero, así que la ropa muggle empezaba a gustarle. Y en cuanto a los de las sevillanas, sería un mentiroso si dijera que no se encontraba mejor físicamente desde que empezó a bailar.

Los cambios no eran tan terribles, pero necesitaba ir poco a poco para acostumbrarse. Lo de disfrazarse sonaba absurdo y ya tenía una edad para comportarse. Aunque si Bridget se consideraba lo suficientemente joven como para hacer locuras, ¿cómo iba a negarse?

—Está bien. Nos pondremos las viejas túnicas e iremos de brujos.

Echaba de menos su ropa de brujo. Sólo se la ponía cuando iban al barrio mágico de Madrid a merendar chocolate con churros. El resto de tiempo iba como un muggle puesto que vivían rodeados por ellos.

—Ni hablar.

—¿Cómo que ni hablar?

—Las niñas y yo vamos a ir de damas de época. Ya tenemos los vestidos encargados y todo.

—Entonces yo iré de caballero.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no tienes que ir a juego conmigo. Piensa en otra cosa.

—Pero Bridget…

—Nada de peros. Puedes mirar por Internet. Seguro que allí encuentras algo. Ahora me voy, que he quedado con las niñas.

Cornelius suspiró en cuanto salió por la puerta. Las niñas… ¡Vaya nombrecito! Si la más joven debía tener setenta años. ¡En fin! Cuenta le traía seguir las sugerencias de su señora esposa y encender el ordenador. Porque ésa era otra. Bridget estaba tan entusiasmada con la cultura muggle que se había convertido en una experta de Internet. Hasta tenía un Twitter de esos. De hecho, días atrás tuvieron una buena bronca porque estaba empeñada en colgar una foto suya expulsando arco iris y Cornelius no se lo había permitido.

Prácticamente arrastrando los pies se plantó frente al portátil que habían comprado a principios de año. Se metió en el Google y puso la palabra disfraz. De inmediato aparecieron centenares de fotos de niños ataviados con los más variopintos ropajes. Sin duda, vestirse de dragón sería intimidante si el dragón en cuestión no tuviera esa cara tan simpática.

Cornelius frunció el ceño. No entendía mucho de fiestas de disfraces en clubes sociales, pero seguramente tendría que llevar algo con clase. Fue entonces cuando se le iluminó el rostro. Si había unos muggles con clase en el mundo ésos eran los miembros de la Familia Real Británica. Seguro que ellos sí sabían que ponerse en ocasiones especiales como aquella así que empezó a buscar.

* * *

—Mira, querida.

—Anda qué…

—Tienes los cojones como el caballo de Espartero.

Cornelius irguió la cabeza. Definitivamente su disfraz estaba causando sensación. Todo el mundo le miraba y comentaba cosas y él estaba muy orgulloso porque sabía que le quedaba divinamente. Y es que los uniformes sentaban bien a todo el mundo y el suyo estaba muy bien. Además, se lo había hecho él mismo, encantando unas cortinas viejas que su mujer quitó el año pasado porque ya no estaban a la moda.

Alzó las piernas con aire marcial mientras caminaba. Incluso se había hecho crecer pelos en el bigote para darse un aspecto más duro. Si no fuera porque le picaban tanto, se lo dejaría para siempre. Se paseó muy ufano entre las mesas repletas de canapés, bebiendo vino y poniéndose ciego de jamón ibérico. Estaba jodidamente bueno. No entendía por qué los brujos ingleses no lo importaban para saborearlo en todo momento.

Bridget apenas le había prestado atención. Al salir de casa le había dicho que iba de nazi en el Mediterráneo, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su propio vestuario como para mirarlo. En todo caso, de haberlo hecho no habría tenido ni la menor idea de lo que era un nazi de ésos. Según Cornelius, una cosa muy importante puesto que el mismísimo príncipe Enrique se había disfrazado así en una ocasión. Y él pertenecía a la realeza, aunque fuera la realeza muggle.

No se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal hasta que una de las niñas se le acercó y se la llevó a un aparte. Cuando le habló, lo hizo en voz baja, para no armar escándalo.

—Bridget, querida. ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma?

—¿A qué te refieres, Anita?

—Al disfraz de tu marido. No es por criticar, pero a todo el mundo le parece de muy mal gusto y yo estoy de acuerdo.

Bridget miró a su esposo. Estaba hablando con uno de los vecinos del barrio, seguramente sobre jardinería, y parecía muy tranquilo. La verdad es que no sabía qué había de malo en ese disfraz que le hacía aquel tipín tan cuco, pero sin duda era algo grave. De otra forma Anita no estaría hablando con ella. No sabía qué era un nazi, pero tenía que arreglar aquello como fuera.

—¡Ay, querida! Siento si la gente se molesta pero es que no hemos podido hacer otra cosa —Se mordió el labio inferior y puso cara de consternación absoluta—. Es que el pobrecito se está tomando una medicación nueva y me lo tiene un poco majareta.

—¿En serio?

—Por sus problemas del corazón, ya sabes. Este mismo lunes iremos al médico para que le cambie las pastillas. No podemos seguir así. Le dan berrinches de niño pequeño y se pone muy nervioso. Yo no quería que se pusiera esa cosa pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejar que le diera algo?

—Claro que no, querida —Anita le palmeó una mano para mostrarle su apoyo—. Es terrible lo que le está pasando.

—Sí. Pobrecito mío.

—Espero que no te importe si hago correr la voz. No quiero que haya malentendidos.

—Por supuesto. Pero que no se entere mi Cornelius.

—Yo me encargo de eso.

Anita le guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a ocuparse del pequeño problema. Bridget se abanicó la cara durante dos largos minutos, procurando que se le pasara el sofocón. Estaba bastante convencida de haber salido bien librada, pero nunca se sabía.

* * *

—Bridget, querida. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Su mujer estaba sentada frente al ordenador, documentándose debidamente. Cornelius la miraba con los brazos en jarra, aún ataviado con su disfraz y con cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Qué?

—En la fiesta, ¿has dejado que todo el mundo se crea que estoy senil?

Bridget frunció los labios. Podía entender su enfado pero después de lo que acababa de descubrir no le daba ninguna pena.

—Pues sí. Lo he hecho.

—¿Por qué? Si puede saberse, claro.

—Para evitar que te arrestaran o peor aún, que nos echaran de club —Dicho eso, giró el portátil para que viera aquella página web—. No pudiste nacer más tonto, Cornelius.

—¡Ey! ¿A qué viene eso? Aquí el que tiene derecho a estar enfadado soy yo.

—Pues no, porque si no te hubieras disfrazado de nazi, yo no hubiera tenido que inventarme esa mentira para justificarte.

—No sé qué tiene de malo…

—Lee y calla, pedazo de ceporro.

Cornelius estaba muy molesto, pero obedeció. No tardó en comprender que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Esos nazis era una especie de mortífagos del mundo muggle y no mucha gente les tenía aprecio.

—Pero si yo no tenía ni idea de todo eso.

—Pues debiste informarte antes de vestirte así.

—Lo hice porque el príncipe lo hizo. Hay fotos en Internet y me pareció muy oportuno.

—Ya ves que ese príncipe no es mucho más listo que tú.

—Pero Bridget…

—Te he salvado el pellejo, así que no quiero oír ni una palabra —La mujer devolvió el portátil a su posición inicial—. De todas formas no tienes que preocuparte demasiado. Dije que estabas mal por culpa de unas pastillas y que pronto te las cambiarían. Podrás seguir portándote como siempre sin que la gente crea que estás loco.

—¡Vaya, muchas gracias!

—No te pongas así. Todo es culpa tuya y lo sabes.

No. Era culpa de ella por organizar fiestas absurdas. Con lo guapos que iban vestidos de gala y los pocos problemas que eso les ocasionaba. En cualquier caso, sabía que no merecía la pena discutir. Nunca gana los combates verbales.

—Voy a regar el jardín ahora que no hace calor.

Bridget no le contestó. Estaba enfada con él, porque era un bobo y un imprudente. Pero también reconocía que aquello había tenido su gracia y, una vez a solas, se echó a reír. Se había salvado por la campana y había conseguido que su fiesta fuera recordada durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Infausto destino

**INFAUSTO DESTINO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto Súper-Especial "El verano ya llegó" del "Foro de las Expansiones"_

* * *

 _ **Verano de 2015**_

—No me lo puedo creer —Marga dejó escapar una risita y le hizo gestos a su marido para que se acercara—. Mira, Jorge. Corre.

El hombre, que en ese momento sostenía boca abajo a Iván y lo sacudía arrancándole estruendosas carcajadas, depositó al niño en el suelo y acudió a ver qué le pasaba a su mujer, quien estaba sentada frente al ordenador mirando la página web de los campamentos mágicos.

—Es Amelia. Clara no exageraba nada.

Jorge entornó los ojos y reconoció a la chiquilla. Ahí estaba, con el pelo espantosamente rosa y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Domínguez, que tenía críos en edad de estar en Picos de Europa, ya había hecho algún comentario al respecto. Por lo visto, Amelia estaba causando sensación.

—Supongo que estará que trina.

—¡Papá! —Iván le estaba tirando del pantalón— ¡Vamos a jugar!

—Con lo clásica que es para estas cosas. Se ha llevado un disgusto tremendo.

—Me temo que esto será sólo el principio.

—¡Papá! ¡Venga!

Por lo general, Iván sabía que no debía interrumpir a los mayores mientras hablaban, pero esa noche estaba bastante nervioso. Posiblemente era culpa de Jorge que le había dejado comer más chucherías de la cuenta.

—Ya voy, Iván. ¿Es que no ves que estoy hablando con mamá?

—Pero… ¡Jo, papá!

Jorge puso los ojos en blanco. Marga sonrió y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se fuera. Tampoco tenía demasiado que añadir en esa conversación. Le echó un vistazo a Celia. La había metido en el parquecito infantil y se entretenía tirando los juguetes al exterior. Por suerte, el parque estaba encantado para que todos regresaran flotando como si tal cosa.

Puesto que todo estaba más o menos tranquilo (los gritos de Iván y las risas del padre apenas la molestaban) decidió revisar un par de cosas del trabajo. Ese año había decidido cogerse las vacaciones en el mes de octubre y enlazarlas con la baja por maternidad. Elisa nacería a primeros de noviembre y el embarazo estaba siendo un poco incómodo porque tenía nauseas todo el tiempo. Sin con Celia había engordado muchísimo, con la segunda niña no tenía ese problema: apenas podía comer sin vomitar.

Echó un vistazo a los turnos de vacaciones de sus compañeros. Se habían organizado bastante bien, pero durante el mes de agosto habría menos gente de lo acostumbrado en asuntos sociales. Pascual y Gloria se iban la segunda quincena. Fausto, Teo y Carmen la primera. Y su jefa pasaría todo el mes fuera, así que le había dejado a ella de encargada.

Marga sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones. Alguna vez había mencionado que pensaba retirarse y la había postulado a ella como posible sucesora. Y le encantaba su trabajo, pero no estaba segura de ir a ser una buena jefa. No quería ser una mandona odiosa ni una pusilánime a la que pudieran manejar a su antojo. No. Prefería el trabajo de campo, ayudar a la gente de la calle y olvidarse de las oficinas y las tediosas reuniones que su jefa enfrentaba a diario.

Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, apagó el ordenador y cogió a Celia en brazos. Los hombres de la casa habían salido al patio y se estaban empapando de agua. Al menos habían tenido la decencia de ponerse un bañador. Aún así, Marga frunció un poco el ceño y se dirigió a su marido.

—Pero Jorge, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

—Nos refrescamos, Margarita.

—¡Es que hace muchísimo calor, mamá!

Jorge sonrió con malicia. No había que ser muy listo para adivinar sus intenciones. Marga retrocedió un paso.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Tarde. Jorge las había empapado con un efectivo chorreón de agua. Marga suspiró y pensó que Celia se echaría a llorar, pero la niña estaba encantada de la vida incluso con la ropita y el pañal todo mojados.

—Serás…

Había dos caminos: enfadarse o unirse a la fiesta.

La elección fue sencilla.

* * *

—¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?

Acababan de aparecerse en el ministerio. Bueno, realmente Jorge la había aparecido. Marga prefería no arriesgarse habida cuenta de lo inestable que se había vuelto su magia con el embarazo. Lo peor de viajar de aquella manera era que le entraban todavía más nauseas. Se llevó una mano a la barriga, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Tuvo suerte porque enseguida se encontró mejor.

—No, estoy bien —Echó mano del bolso y se comió una galleta salada. Le asentaban el estómago—. ¿Desayunamos juntos?

—A las once me paso a por ti.

Jorge le dio un beso y echó a andar rumbo al cuartel de aurores. Costaba creer que la tarde anterior hubiera estado jugando con el agua como si fuera un niño pequeño. Tan grandote, tan serio, tan mal encarado incluso, y resultaba que era un tipo encantador. Marga soltó una risita y apenas tuvo que andar unos metros para llegar a su oficina. Jorge siempre se aparecía justo al lado para evitar que tuviera que caminar demasiado.

Marga llegó cuando faltaban dos minutos para las ocho, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban instalados. Miró las mesas de los que se cogían las vacaciones ese día e intentó recordar a quién le habían encargado sus casos más urgentes. Pascual iba a visitar a los ancianos de Córdoba con los que había hablado Carmen y ella misma cerraría el asunto del minijob del chico que estaba al cargo de Teo.

Saludó a todo el mundo y fue hasta su propio escritorio. Encendió el ordenador mientras dejaba el bolso en su sitio y se aseguró de tener una botella de agua a mano. Hacía mucho calor y la iba a necesitar. Acababa de sentarse cuando Pascual se acercó y se acomodó frente a ella.

—Estás un poco pálida.

—Sigo con las nauseas.

—¡Qué mala pata! Si quieres irte a casa, hoy no tenemos demasiado follón.

—No te preocupes, se me pasará enseguida.

Ambos sabían que no sería así, pero Marga había aprendido a convivir con ese malestar continuo. A lo mejor podría haberse pedido la baja y Santas Pascuas, pero era una mujer responsable. Hacía relativamente poco tiempo que se había incorporado después del nacimiento de Celia y dentro de un par de meses disfrutaría de otro permiso de maternidad. No podía permitirse pasar más tiempo alejada de su trabajo. No quería hacerlo porque, aunque le encantaba estar con su familia, sentía la necesidad de ayudar a la gente. Por eso se había hecho asistente social.

—A lo mejor lo que tengo que decirte te ayuda —Pascual le sonrió—. Ya se ha resuelto el asunto de Carol.

—¡No me digas!

—Ayer mismo hablé con Vanesa.

—¿Qué ha decidido?

Marga se había encargado de aquello. Carol era una niña huérfana con síndrome de Down que tenía el don de la magia. No era algo nada habitual y sanadores y asistentes sociales se habían reunido para decidir qué hacer con la pequeña. Marga siempre abogó por enseñarla a usar la magia, mientras que Pascual no lo veía tan claro. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos debía tomar esa decisión, si no Vanesa, la tutora lega de la niña que pronto se convertiría en su madre adoptiva, en cuanto terminaran los trámites administrativos.

—La niña va a crecer como una brujita de pleno derecho —A Pascual no le extrañó nada ver su sonrisa de satisfacción—. De hecho, los sanadores recomendaron que le compren ya mismo una varita para ayudar a canalizar la magia y evitar así que tenga estallidos involuntarios.

—Es una gran noticia, Pascual. Me alegro muchísimo.

—Sólo espero que todo salga bien.

—Ya verás como sí. En cuanto pueda, la llamaré para felicitarla.

Pascual fue a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento una chica joven se detuvo junto a ellos. Tenía el pelo oscuro, los ojos claros y era muy guapa pese a estar más delgada de la cuenta.

—Disculpen —Dijo con timidez, inclinándose un poco hacia delante—. Estoy buscando a Fausto.

—Lo siento pero no está —Marga se había puesto en pie para responder.

—¿Tardará mucho en llegar? Hablé con él el viernes y me dijo que viniera hoy.

—Me temo que está de vacaciones. No vendrá hasta mediados de mes.

—Pero me dijo que hoy podríamos resolver el asunto de mi hijo —La joven se mordió el labio inferior mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo—. Está en el centro de acogida. Dijo que podríamos ir a verlo.

—Debió confundirse —Marga intercambió una mirada con Pascual. Ambos eran conscientes de que aquella clase de descuidos eran bastante graves. Sin duda a Fausto se le había dado el santo al cielo pensando en las vacaciones porque por lo demás era un trabajador intachable—. Si me dices tu nombre, puedo intentar averiguar algo.

La chica dudó, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—No. Yo prefiero hablar con él.

—En ese caso tendrás que esperar.

No dijo nada más. Asintió con la cabeza y se marchó prácticamente corriendo. Marga volvió a sentarse y Pascual suspiró.

—Menuda metedura de pata la de Fausto. Mira que quedar con la pobre chavala justo hoy.

—¿La conoces?

—La he visto por aquí un par de veces, pero no sé nada de ella. Ya sabes lo errático que es Fausto para el trabajo.

No más que el resto. Todos habían hecho un comentario en alguna ocasión, pero nadie en el departamento iba aireando los trapos sucios de sus casos.

—En fin, me voy a hacer mis cosas —Pascual se levantó—. Tengo que ir a Córdoba y no me hace ninguna gracia. Allí debe hacer un calor de tres pares de narices.

—Ponte un par de hechizos refrigerantes y llévate algo para beber.

—Lo haré. Tú procura no pasarte media mañana en el baño.

—Lo intentaré.

Pascual agitó una mano a modo de despedida y Marga luchó contra el malestar haciéndose cargo de alguno de los expedientes que tenía abierto. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

—Ya está todo solucionado, Aitor. El lunes te acompañaré a las instalaciones de Grupo Vallejo para que te incorpores a tu nuevo puesto de trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, Marga.

El chaval le estrechó una mano. Tenía dieciséis años y era hijo de muggles. En casa estaban pasando por un mal momento económico y había decidido echar un cable con aquel minijob. No era el único en esas condiciones. Marga agradecía enormemente que los empresarios de la federación mágica estuvieran dispuestos a colaborar con el ministerio para ayudar a esas familias. Pensó en Ricardo, que ya tenía contratados a una docena de jóvenes. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su grupo empresarial, la cifra resultaba hasta ridícula.

Marga acompañó al chico hasta el departamento de seguridad mágica. Uno de los agentes se desaparecería con él hasta su casa. De no estar ella tan embarazada, sería la encargada de hacerlo. Aitor se despidió dándole de nuevo las gracias y ella aprovechó que tenía unos minutos libres para llamar a Vanesa. Le hubiera encantado visitarla en persona, pero estaba demasiado ocupada y por la tarde tenía que llevar a Iván al oftalmólogo para que le miraran el derrame que tenía en un ojo. Seguro que no era nada, pero más valía prevenir que curar.

— _¿Diga?_

—¡Vanesa!

— _Hola, Marga. ¿Qué tal?_

—Yo genial. ¿Y tú? Ya me ha dicho Pascual que has decidido comprarle una varita a Carol.

— _Sí. Después de la reunión en San Mateo comprendí que era lo mejor para ella._

Aunque no podía verla, Marga se la imaginó sonriendo como una boba.

—Me alegro muchísimo. Me parece que has tomado la mejor decisión posible.

— _Espero que así sea. Su caso es muy peculiar y no ha sido fácil._

—Ya veremos qué pasa. ¿Has bajado ya a Sevilla?

— _Pensaba hacerlo mañana mismo._

—Si vas por la tarde, podríamos quedar y tomarnos un helado. Así verás a Iván. Me pregunta mucho por ti.

Vanesa soltó una carcajada.

— _Mira que me extraña. Seguro que ni se acuerda de mí._

—¡Qué cosas dices, mujer! Claro que se acuerda. Es verdad que era muy pequeño cuando estuvo en el centro, pero se acuerda muy bien de aquellos días.

— _Como para olvidarse, pobrecito. ¿Está bien?_

—Anda enfurruñado. Quería ir a los campamentos mágicos este año. Cuando le dijimos que es demasiado pequeño se pasó exactamente una hora sin hablarnos.

Vanesa volvió a reírse. Se la veía muy contenta, algo que no era tan usual como pudiera parecer. Dirigir el centro de acogida podía ser muy satisfactorio, pero también estresante y cruel. Porque ver a todos esos niños en los peores días de su vida no era un plato de gusto para nadie.

— _Pobrecito._

—Tendrá que tener paciencia.

— _¿Y Celia?_

—Está preciosa. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Y no, Marga no la veía con ojos de madre. Celia era una muñequita. Que le preguntaran a cualquier brujo sevillano. A esas alturas, todo el barrio mágico conocía muy bien a la pequeña.

— _¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Todavía sigues con el malestar?_

—Me da la impresión de que ya no se va a ir, pero bueno. Además, ya me queda poco para dar a luz.

— _Como Iván, tendrás que tener paciencia._

Marga escuchó un pequeño estruendo al otro lado del teléfono. Vanesa empezó a regañar a alguien y pareció un poco acelerada. A esas alturas del año, todos los niños ya habían vuelto de los campamentos de verano y estaban bastante revolucionados.

— _Te tengo que dejar, Marga. Acaban de tirar al suelo media docena de platos._

—Claro. Ocúpate de la emergencia. Y no te olvides de llamarme mañana cuando estés por Sevilla.

— _No lo haré. Hasta luego._

Vanesa colgó. No tenía hijos, pero al mismo tiempo era la madre de todos aquellos que estaban a su cargo. Marga seguía la pista de todos los que habían pasado por sus manos alguna vez. No a todos les iba tan bien como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero estadísticamente hablando el esfuerzo merecía la pena. Se sentía útil y orgullosa de su trabajo, pero comprendía perfectamente que no podía salvar a todo el mundo. Asumir eso era algo esencial para no hundirse y ella lo acepto mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

Estaba claro como el agua que Carol no tenía ningún problema a la hora de relacionarse con otros niños. Llevaba un buen rato jugando con Iván, corriendo por la Plaza del Canónigo, y los dos parecían encantados de la vida. Marga y Vanesa estaban sentadas en la terraza de una heladería, agradeciendo los hechizos térmicos que el dueño tenía puestos en cada una de las mesas. Vanesa sostenía en brazos a una Celia un tanto inquieta y Marga disfrutaba de uno de los pocos antojos que había tenido durante el embarazo: un helado de menta y vainilla.

Carol ya tenía su primera varita, aunque Vanesa no se la entregaría hasta que llegaran a casa. La niña estaba un poco ansiosa por hacer magia, pero la compañía de Iván le había hecho olvidarse momentáneamente de aquel asunto. Las dos mujeres habían estado hablando sobre ello durante un buen rato, sobre el peso maravilloso que suponía la maternidad y sobre los avances en el expediente de adopción de Carol.

Fue entonces cuando Marga se acordó de esa chica. Apenas había pensado en ella desde el día anterior, pero le entró la curiosidad de repente. No acostumbraba a fisgonear en los casos de sus compañeros y seguramente a Fausto le sentaría fatal que lo hiciera, pero tampoco era como si pretendiera inmiscuirse en todo aquello. Sólo quería saber quién era la chica, si Vanesa la conocía.

—Sabes que Fausto está de vacaciones —Dijo como si tal cosa.

—Algo me comentó, sí.

—Resulta que tuvo un pequeño descuido —Marga saboreó una cucharada de helado con deleite. ¡Qué maravilla!—. Ayer mismo vino una chica al departamento preguntando por él. Fausto le había dicho que solucionarían el caso de su hijo de inmediato. ¿Alguna idea de quién puede ser?

Por el tiempo que tardo en responder fue obvio que Vanesa se planteó el no hacerlo. Sin duda estaba sopesando si era adecuado o no proporcionar información a la otra mujer. Tal vez el hecho de saberla buena profesional equilibró la balanza.

—En el centro sólo tengo un niño bajo la tutela de Fausto —Vanesa le echó un vistazo a Carol e Iván. Estaban dándole patadas a una pelota de un color rojo muy brillante—. Se llama Mario y tiene tres años.

—Entonces debe ser él.

—Lo que me extraña es que la chica dijera que su caso se iba a decidir ayer mismo. Es de los complicados y se necesitará la intervención de un oidor para decidir el futuro del pequeño. De hecho, la madre tiene las visitas restringidas.

Marga alzó una ceja, sorprendida por esa revelación.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Estás siendo un poco cotilla —Vanesa suspiró, pero siguió revelando información con cuentagotas—. Por lo que sé, la madre estuvo metida en muchos líos en el pasado.

Marga asintió. Sabía que no podía apretarle más las tuercas a su amiga, así que no siguió haciendo preguntas. Bueno, sólo una más.

—¿Cómo se llama ella? No me dijo su nombre

—Virginia Orellana.

Una vez saciada su curiosidad, creyó que no volvería a interesarse por ella. Fueran cuales fueran sus problemas, Fausto estaba preparado para ocuparse de ellos y ayudarla. Tal vez en unos meses alguien le dijera que había recuperado a su hijo o que le habían retirado la custodia para siempre, quién sabía.

Lo que no se imaginaba era lo que pasó en días posteriores.

* * *

A nadie le sorprendió que Jorge Armero entrara esa mañana en el departamento de asuntos sociales. Dio los buenos días sin demasiado entusiasmo y se acercó al puesto de su mujer. Iba cargado con dos cafés traídos directamente de unas famosas cafeterías del mundo muggle con sus respectivos donuts rosados. Marga, que esa mañana se encontraba bastante bien, recibió el desayuno con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Menos mal que has venido. Tengo muchísima hambre.

Jorge la miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cuernos y se detuvo antes de darle su parte.

—¿En serio? Porque si eso significa que voy a tener que volver a poner hechizos de seguridad al frigorífico quiero saberlo.

—¿Es que no te alegras de que tenga un día bueno? —Marga fingió indignación ante ese último comentario y se rió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su marido—. No te preocupes, Jorge. No me apetece comer todo el tiempo, pero ayer apenas pude probar bocado y hoy me siento con ganas de llenar el estómago.

—Ten cuidado, no te vaya a sentir mal.

Marga suspiró mientras cogía su café y le daba un bocado al donut. Estaba delicioso.

—Lo más seguro es que me siente mal, tenga o no cuidado, pero mientras pueda disfrutar lo haré —Marga se limpió con una servilleta—. ¿Qué tal la mañana?

—Bastante tranquila. Rocío sabe muy bien cómo mantener a todo el mundo a raya. Yo diría que es hasta más estricta y mandona que el jefe.

—No da esa impresión.

—Tampoco tú y ya veo que tienes a la gente firme. Ni un ruido se oye.

—No es por mí. Aquí siempre se trabaja así.

Jorge miró a su alrededor. Aunque había mucha gente que estaba de vacaciones, los que permanecían en su puesto de trabajo estaban muy atareados. Durante algún tiempo había tenido a los de asuntos sociales por un montón de blandengues sin oficio ni beneficio, pero había empezado a verlos con otros ojos desde el mismo momento que su relación con Marga mejoró.

—Sé que no te hace mucha gracia —Jorge habló casi en susurros—, pero creo que serías una buena jefa. Creo que tus compañeros te tienen en alta estima y sé de buena tinta lo mucho que te implicas con tus casos.

—No es el momento para hablar sobre ello.

No quería que sus compañeros se molestaran. Sabía que algunos de ellos estaban interesados en el puesto para el que era candidata. Fausto, por ejemplo, quien había vuelto de sus vacaciones ese mismo día y les miraba de reojo desde el otro lado de la estancia. Era un tipo cincuentón, con buena planta y bastante atractivo. Estaba soltero y era un poco mujeriego. En el pasado se había planteado la posibilidad de tener una aventura con él, pero nunca había mezclado trabajo y vida privada. Por nada del mundo hubiera permitido que lo que hacía fuera de esa oficina afectara a su desempeño dentro. En cualquier caso ahora tenía a Jorge y no deseaba mantener romances con nadie más que con él.

—Vale, perdona —Jorge se echó hacia atrás y la silla crujió un poco en protesta—. Parece que todo está muy tranquilo, ¿no?

—Agosto siempre suele ser un mes plácido, aunque no es nada raro encontrarse con disputas domésticas y cosas así.

—Ya. Por lo que dicen los compañeros de seguridad mágica, llevan quince días bastante intensos poniendo paz entre matrimonios que se lían a hechizos —El brujo se encogió de hombros—. Debe ser por eso de estar juntos más horas al día. Si a lo largo del año ya hay tiranteces, todo explota en cuanto llega el verano —Jorge esbozó una sonrisa sexy que la hizo reír—. A mí me gusta que todo explote, pero en otro sentido. No sé si me entiendes.

—Jorge Armero, estás hablando con una mujer embarazada.

—¿Acaso eso significa que no puedes disfrutar de las atenciones de tu marido?

Le guiñó un ojo. Marga siguió riéndose y no tardó en captar las miraditas de alguno de sus compañeros.

—Será mejor que tampoco hablemos de eso aquí.

—¡Ay, mujer! Es que no se puede hablar de nada.

Tampoco había tiempo para más conversaciones. Jorge ya se había acabado el desayuno y le quedaban cinco minutos para volver al cuartel de aurores. Así pues, se puso en pie y le dio un beso de despedida.

—Si te diera por vomitar, llámame.

—Lo haré.

—No trabajes mucho. Nos vemos al mediodía.

El auror Armero salió del departamento dando grandes zancadas. Marga, que comía mucho más despacio que él, se terminó el café y el donut y pensó que esa mañana estaba resultando ser realmente tranquila. Tenía tiempo de sobra para analizar los nuevos expedientes que tenía sobre la mesa y repartirlos entre los compañeros.

Apenas se fijó en la chica que entró por la puerta. De hecho, no comprendió de quien se trataba hasta que no se plantó frente a la mesa de Fausto. Era Virginia Orellana, la joven que quince días atrás le había preguntado por su hijo. Tal vez si se hubiera fijado un poco más en su lenguaje corporal se hubiera dando cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien, pero no le prestó atención. En ese momento estaba leyendo las fichas de dos chicas que querían encontrar un minijob. Una de ellas era de Sevilla. Marga conocía a su padre, un brujo viudo que conducía autobuses en el mundo muggle. Por lo que se comentaba en el barrio mágico, su mujer murió practicando unos encantamientos un poco complicados y él le había cogido miedo a la magia.

—¡No puedes hacerme eso!

El grito llamó la atención de todo el departamento. Marga alzó la cabeza y vio a la señorita Orellana gritándole a Fausto. Cuando la conoció le pareció una chica tímida y apocada, pero le quedaba claro que no lo era. De hecho, en ese instante parecía una hidra furiosa a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a su compañero.

—Cálmate, Virginia —Dijo él con las manos levantadas.

—¡No me calmo! Eres un mentiroso de mierda.

Marga no quería escándalos allí, así que se levantó y caminó con decisión hacia ellos. Suponía que su aspecto no era nada intimidante, con esa barriga enorme y la cara enrojecida después del pequeño banquete, pero sabía muy bien cómo poner orden.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Dijo, consiguiendo que tanto Fausto como la chica la miraran—. Aquí no se grita de esa manera.

—Pero… —La tal Virginia pareció ligeramente avergonzada por la reprimenda—. Este cerdo me ha engañado.

Marga iba a reprenderla también por el insulto, pero Fausto se le adelantó. Hubo algo en su expresión que no había visto antes, algo que la descolocó y le dio muy mala espina.

—Cuidado con esa boquita, niña.

Virginia se quedó como paralizada un instante y seguidamente volvió a encararse con él.

—Me prometiste que vería a Mario.

—Sé lo que te dije —Fausto lucía muy tranquilo, como si considerara que aquello sólo era producto de la histeria de una estúpida—. Pero no me parece que estés preparada para ver a tu hijo. A la vista está que eres una persona muy inestable.

—¡He hecho todo lo que me dijiste!

—Pues no es suficiente.

Marga creyó que se pondría a gritar otra vez. Imaginó a Virginia tirando al suelo todos los papeles que había sobre la mesa de Fausto, pero no lo hizo. Apretó los dientes y los puños y se dio media vuelta airadamente, abandonando el departamento con mucha menos gracia de la que Jorge demostrara minutos atrás.

—Menuda niñata.

Fausto había vuelto a sentarse. Siempre usaba traje para ir a trabajar y se estaba colocando el nudo de la corbata. Marga comprendió que esperaba que volviera a su sitio sin hacerle ni un solo comentario, pero ahora estaba al mando y necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando allí. No podía consentir que se produjeran escándalos de esa clase en su departamento. No podía consentir que nadie se fuera de esa manera, sin solucionar lo que a todas claras era un problema muy grave.

—¿De qué va todo esto?

Fausto le dirigió una mirada de perdonavidas y habló con desdén.

—Me vas a perdonar, Vázquez, pero no es asunto tuyo.

—No, me vas a perdonar tú a mí. Ahora mismo soy la directora en funciones del departamento y quiero saber qué es lo que ha pasado esa con esa chica.

Fausto se puso en pie, poco impresionado por su perorata. Le dirigió una mirada muy fea y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por mí como si eres la ministra en persona. Es mi caso y no voy a compartir información con una compañera.

—No te lo voy a repetir más veces. O me pones al corriente de todo o te abro un expediente.

Marga notaba cómo su corazón latía aceleradamente. No era una persona a la que le gustaran los enfrentamientos. Sabía que tenía cierto encanto y solía salirse con la suya sin necesidad de llegar a extremos como aquel. De hecho, la actitud de Fausto no dejaba de sorprenderla. Le daba la impresión de que quería ocultar algo porque de otro modo podría haberse explicado pero sin entrar en detalles. Marga tampoco quería eso. Sólo quería saber a qué atenerse y buscar cómo resolver esa situación.

—Así que vas de jefa —Fausto apretó los dientes y agitó la varita para conjurar una carpeta marrón—. Ahí lo tienes todo.

Se la entregó con brusquedad, como si quisiera quitársela de encima. La agresividad de Fausto era inaudita. Estuvo a punto de exigirle más moderación, pero dado lo tenso de la situación optó por leer el informe a solas, dejando a su compañero en paz. El corazón todavía le latía a mil por hora cuando llegó a su mesa y se sentó. Le hubiera gustado tener a Pascual al lado para intercambiar una mirada cómplice, pero tuvo que conformarse con Carmen, quien le hizo un gesto como preguntándole qué pasaba. Ella le indicó que nada y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Fausto era un hombre extraordinariamente organizado. Tenía perfectamente documentados todos y cada uno de los encuentros que había mantenido con Virginia Orellana, ordenados por fecha.

Tal y como le comentó Vanesa, su hijo se llamaba Mario y tenía tres años. Su paso por el centro de acogida había sido intermitente. Estuvo allí durante sus primeros cuatro meses de vida para luego volver junto a su madre hasta que le retiraron la custodia cuando la criatura tenía año y medio. Todas aquellas idas y venidas se debían a que la madre era una adicta.

Virginia se introdujo en ese mundo cuando tenía quince años. En su expediente constaban varias detenciones por tenencia de drogas y prostitución. A los dieciocho se había quedado embarazada de vete a saber quién pero, lejos de alejarse de la mala vida, había seguido consumiendo durante los nueve meses de gestación de modo que el bebé nació con el síndrome de abstinencia. Por ese motivo se le retiró la custodia, siéndole de vuelta poco después. La joven se comprometió a desintoxicarse, pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

Había seguido metida hasta el cuello, pagándose la droga gracias al dinero que sacaba robando y prostituyéndose. Tan enganchada y enloquecida había estado que los de seguridad mágica la arrestaron cuando estaba a punto de vender a su bebé. Por ese motivo le habían quitado al niño y por ese motivo le resultaría tan difícil recuperarlo. Fausto le había indicado que si quería tener alguna opción debía dejar la droga, encontrar un trabajo y demostrar que llevaba una vida estable. Según sus apuntes iba progresando.

Virginia había pasado más de un año ingresada en el centro que el mismísimo Ricardo Vallejo tenía en Huelva. Al salir, había empezado a trabajar como limpiadora en el hotel Warlock. Tenía una casa en el barrio mágico de Madrid y, tal y como ella había dicho a voz en grito, todo parecía indicar que había cumplido con las exigencias de Fausto. Desgraciadamente no comprendía que nada era tan fácil como ella creía. Lo que hizo en el pasado fue demasiado grave y ningún asistente social en sus cabales le devolvería la tutela sin estar completamente seguro de que estaba preparada para asumir tal responsabilidad.

Una vez repasados todos los apuntes, Marga volvió para hablar con él. Seguía molesta y Fausto no tenía pinta de estar mejor. Se sentó a su lado, notando como Elisa se removía en su vientre una y otra vez, y dejó la carpeta con suavidad en la mesa.

—Fausto —Dijo con total seriedad—. Respecto a lo que ha pasado antes, no era mi intención poner en duda tu profesionalidad. Quiero que entiendas que si estoy al mando significa que no puedo dejar pasar algo como lo ocurrido.

El hombre suspiró. Se había cruzado de brazos y por un instante puso los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente asintió.

—Lo sé. Lamento haberme puesto así contigo, Marga, pero es que esa mujer me sacó de mis casillas. Vino aquí a insultarme y a exigirme cosas que sabes que no son fáciles.

Marga asintió. Fausto tenía entre manos un caso muy complicado, uno de esos que casi nadie quería. Demasiado duro, demasiado difícil y demasiado arriesgado. Porque cometer un error con un niño como Mario podría resultar fatal.

—¿Le dijiste que todo estaba a punto de resolverse?

—No. Le dije que hablaría con el sanador que controla su evolución médica y con Vanesa para ver si era conveniente plantearle al juez la posibilidad de aprobar visitas tuteladas. No sé de dónde se sacó lo otro.

—Tal vez te entendió mal.

—Está tan desquiciada que seguramente el cerebro no le funcione correctamente —Aquellas palabras las dijo más para sí mismo que para Marga—. Después de lo que ha pasado, es evidente que no está ni mínimamente preparada para ver al niño.

—No saques conclusiones precipitadas. Yo creo que solamente estaba nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa? O drogada, más bien.

—No —Marga no pretendía hacer de abogada del diablo, pero estaba convencida de sus palabras—. Estuvo aquí hace quince días, cuando te fuiste de vacaciones. La pobre lleva todo ese tiempo esperando hablar contigo y, considerando que está en juego el futuro de su hijo, no me extraña que esté impaciente y algo enfadada.

Fausto bufó.

—Reconoce que metiste la pata —Agregó la bruja con suavidad.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

—Se te olvidó que te ibas de vacaciones y quedaste con ella aquí, justamente el día que vino a verte. Si le hubieras dicho que la reunión se retrasaría, no se lo habría tomado todo tan a la tremenda.

Fausto volvió a bufar, pero terminó por darle la razón. Recogió la carpeta con mucho menos genio que cuando se la había dado y llenó los pulmones de aire antes de hablar.

—Puede que tengas razón. Me pondré en contacto con ella para aclarar las cosas. Reconozco que ha progresado mucho en los últimos meses y creo que se merece otra oportunidad.

—Bien —Marga se levantó, satisfecha porque ese asunto estaba a punto de resolverse—. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy.

—Gracias, Marga. Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

Celia acababa de darse un buen trompazo. Sus primeros pasos estaban resultando ser bastante torpes y constantemente perdía el equilibrio, aunque era una cabezota y se empeñaba en levantarse una y otra vez. En esa ocasión se había golpeado la frente contra una mesita auxiliar y se le había hecho un buen chichón. Lloraba desconsolada mientras Marga intentaba calmarla, cosa que no estaba resultando fácil en absoluto.

Iván y su padre estaban tirados en el suelo, jugando con unos cochecitos mágicos que le habían comprado un par de semanas antes. Marga no podría decir quién de los dos se lo estaba pasando mejor. Por lo que podía entender, los coches de Jorge estaban repletos de ladrones que los aurores de los coches de Iván querían atrapar.

Hacía calor, pero en el patio de la casa sevillana se estaba bien. Macarena se había ofrecido voluntaria para hacer la cena y todos lo agradecían porque cocinaba muy bien. No en vano se había pasado años trabajando en restaurantes muggles de la costa mediterránea. De hecho, en esos momentos también era cocinera, sólo que trabajaba en el barrio mágico de Sevilla, muy cerca de los suyos. A Marga le gustaba ver que se llevaba realmente bien con su hijo porque eso se traducía en un Jorge más feliz, menos prisionero de las amarguras del pasado.

—Ya está, tesoro —Celia todavía hipaba, pero ya había dejado de gritar—. Jolines, que mala es la mesa.

La pequeñaja chapurreó algo e hizo ademan de pegarle a la cosa que tanto le había hecho llorar. Marga se rió, le besó la frente y observó con ojo clínico el chichón. No era grave, pero sí molesto. Se sentó en el sofá y canturreó el nombre de su marido.

—Jorge, cielo. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

—¡No, mamá! —Iván saltó como movido por un resorte—. Estoy a punto de detenerle.

—Lo harás luego. Ahora quiero que mire la frente de tu hermana.

Jorge alzó la cabeza. ¿Era posible que no se hubiera percatado de que su niña lloraba? ¿Tan ensimismado estaba con aquellos cochecitos mágicos? Obviamente sí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió mientras se levantaba.

—¿De verdad no te has enterado de nada?

—Es que Iván y yo estábamos… —Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y corrió hacia su pequeña—. ¡Por Bargota! ¡Qué golpetazo! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que se ha caído y se ha dado con la mesa —Explicó, divertida por las caras que ponía el pobre brujo—. Ha llorado muchísimo y no te has dado ni cuenta.

—¡Será posible! —Jorge no daba crédito. Debía ser el peor padre del universo. Eso como mínimo. Y puesto que no podía volver atrás en el tiempo, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a la mesita culpable de todos sus males.

—¿Qué haces, hombre?

—Vamos a deshacernos de esa maldita cosa.

—No exageres, anda. Como tuvieras que desaparecer todos los muebles con los que Celia se da golpes, no darías abasto.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué ha pasado más veces?

—Los niños se caen, Jorge. Es ley de vida.

Iván observaba la escena con una sonrisa. Hubiera preferido seguir jugando, pero le encantaba cuando papá y mamá hablaban. Eran muy divertidos.

—Pues entonces tendré que hechizarlo todo para que…

—Calla —Marga fue tajante.

—Pero…

—Chitón —Le hizo gestos para que se acercara más y volvió al tema que la preocupaba realmente—. El chichón no tiene importancia, pero seguro que le molesta mucho. ¿Puedes curárselo?

Jorge Armero era auror. Entre sus muchas cualidades estaba el saber primeros auxilios. Un bultito morado en la frente no le suponía ningún problema, así que asintió e hizo lo que su mujer le pedía. Con muchísimo cuidado, no fuera a desgraciar a su pobre princesita. Un instante después, todo estaba arreglado y Celia tenía ganas de volver a correr por ahí.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que ponga hechizos para acolcharlo todo?

—Seguro que no.

—Pero la niña…

—A la niña no le ha pasado nada que no nos haya pasado antes a nosotros, así que vuelve con tu hijo. Está ansioso.

Iván se removía como si se estuviera haciendo pis. Jorge dio una palmada y preguntó por dónde iban. Menudo par estaban hechos.

Marga decidió que era el momento de dejar a la niña en el parquecito infantil. Quería echarle un vistazo a las revistas del corazón porque, sí, aparte de asistente social también era una cotilla de tomo y lomo. De hecho, si de ella dependiera ya hacía tiempo que hubieran intervenido para saber si Esteban Belén estaba capacitado para tener la custodia de su hijo.

Apenas había leído un par de páginas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Puesto que todos estaban ocupados, fue ella misma a abrir. No se esperaba encontrarse a un joven oficial de seguridad mágica plantado en la calle y con cara de solemnidad. A lo mejor había esperado encontrarse con Jorge, puesto que estaba más tieso que un palo.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted Margarita Vázquez?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Me llamo Samuel Fernández. Soy agente de seguridad mágica del ministerio.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Me gustaría que me acompañe al ministerio.

Eso tampoco se lo esperaba. Se fijó en el chico un poco mejor. Tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos negros y la nariz aguileña. Y no tenía pinta de estar tomándole el pelo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Si me acompaña, mi superior le explicará todo.

Marga sabía que era algo serio, así que no se hizo de rogar. Además, dudaba que pudiera negarse. Tras decirle a Jorge que se marchaba, le pidió al joven que le echara una mano con la aparición. Mientras perdía de vista su casa, no dudó que algo muy importante estaba a punto de pasarle.

* * *

Según lo que le había contado la oficial de seguridad mágica, Virginia Orellana había intentado secuestrar a su hijo. Se había presentado en el centro de acogida durante la hora de la siesta, había dejado inconsciente al viejo Pepón con un hechizo y, después de coger a Mario en brazos, quiso huir. Sin embargo, las protecciones de la vivienda se habían activado y la desaparición le resultó imposible. Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, tres agentes de seguridad ya la habían detenido.

Marga estaba anonadada. Todo lo que rodeaba a esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderla. Lo más extraño de todo era que Virginia quería hablar con ella. Se había negado a declarar nada y había rechazado rotundamente que Fausto entrara a entrevistarla. El hombre también estaba allí, con la misma pinta impecable de siempre aunque bastante nervioso.

Marga no quería meterse donde no la llamaban, pero no pudo negarse. Había visto el rostro desesperado de aquella joven y sabía que allí estaba pasando algo más. Esa desgraciada había avanzado mucho, iba progresando para conseguir que su hijo volviera a su lado. ¿Por qué hacer esa estupidez? No tenía sentido.

Así pues, en cuestión de minutos se vio sentada en una sala de interrogatorios. Estaba bastante nerviosa puesto que era consciente de que al otro lado del espejo polarizado los agentes de seguridad las estarían observando. Por suerte, Fausto se quedaría al margen. Algo le decía que Virginia iba a hablarle de él y se sentía más cómoda sabiendo que no escucharía nada de aquello.

Cuando trajeron a Virginia vio que no tenía las manos inmovilizadas. Le habían dado algo de comer y tenía buen aspecto. No parecía una yonki enloquecida, pero sí una madre desesperada. Se sentó frente a ella y apartó la mirada un instante.

—Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué? —Habló con suavidad. Ya habría tiempo de sacar a relucir algo de dureza de ser necesario.

—Eres Marga, ¿no? —Asintió—. Fuiste amable conmigo.

—Procuro serlo con todo el mundo —Guardó silencio un instante, pero la otra no añadió más—. Sabes que has cometido un error muy grave, Virginia.

Ella, que había estado mirando fijamente el tablero de la mesa que las separaba, alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Fausto jamás dejará que recupere a mi hijo.

—Fausto sólo está cumpliendo con su deber. Quiere ayudarte, pero tiene que estar seguro de que Mario estará a salvo contigo.

Virgina se quedó muy quieta un instante y empezó a negar con la cabeza. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No quiere ayudarme. Tú no lo entiendes.

Marga se estremeció. Elisa se removió en su interior. No estaba equivocada al pensar que allí pasaba algo más.

—Entonces, explícamelo.

La chica clavó las uñas en la mesa. Estaba tan tensa que rechinaba los dientes. Miró en todas direcciones, como si tuviera miedo de alguien. Marga pensó que posiblemente ese alguien era Fausto.

—Sé que no debí ir a por Mario, pero él me dijo que me lo quitaría para siempre.

—No recuerdo que lo hiciera.

Marga había estado presente cuando discutieron en la oficina.

—Fue después de lo del ministerio. Vino a verme a mi casa y me dijo que no volvería a verlo si yo no…

Se interrumpió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por unas mejillas que a esas alturas estaban rojas como la grana. Marga no contuvo el impulso de darle unas reconfortantes palmaditas en la mano. Tal vez aquello no les llevara a ningún sitio, pero quería escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir.

—Si no hago todo lo que él quiere.

—Sabes que para recuperar a tu hijo hay unas condiciones.

—No —Se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz—. Lo que él quiere no es… No está bien.

Marga sintió un escalofrío. Creía entender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no podía ser. Era imposible. Seguramente un mal entendido. Tragó saliva. Necesitaba asegurarse, saber más.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido?

Virginia volvió a bajar la mirada. Parecía debatirse entre confesar o seguir guardando su tormento en secreto. Marga no la presionó, pero finalmente habló. Si su tono de voz ya había sido bajo, en esa ocasión fue apenas un murmullo.

—Sexo.

Marga sintió como si le dieran un latigazo. Nunca una palabra había significado tanto. Notó como el color se le subía a las mejillas. Se sintió furiosa y decepcionada y estuvo a punto de no creérselo. Fausto no podía haber hecho algo así. No podía ser tan miserable. Debía ser mentira.

—Me amenazó con quitarme a Mario si decía algo —Virginia había empezado a llorar—. Desde el principio. Me dijo que fuera buena chica y mantuviera la boca cerrada, pero ya no puedo más.

Marga no sabía qué decir o hacer. Se puso en pie y paseó por la estancia acariciando su vientre. Elisa no dejaba de moverse, seguramente notando lo turbulento de las emociones que invadían a su madre.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso? —Preguntó finalmente, manteniendo la esperanza de que fuera mentira.

—Estoy dispuesta a dejar que hagan la legeremancia conmigo —El llanto de la chica cesó para dar paso a una gran seguridad. Ahora que se había desahogado, ahora que lo había contado todo, no había marcha atrás y estaba preparada para la lucha que se avecinaba—. No estoy mintiendo. Lo único que quiero es tener una oportunidad de recuperar a mi hijo. Lo estoy intentando de verdad, pero no quiero a Fausto cerca de mí nunca más.

Marga asintió. Volvió a sentarse y procuró poner sus pensamientos en orden. Era verdad. Lo que esa chica estaba diciendo era verdad. Aún sin las pruebas que proporcionaría el introducirse en sus recuerdos, estaba convencida de que no mentía. En ese momento podría haber estrangulado a Fausto con sus propias manos. Era un traidor. Se suponía que en su trabajo ayudaban a la gente, que velaban por los intereses de los más desfavorecidos. Él se había aprovechado de su poder para abusar de una madre desesperada. Se merecía que le arrancaran los huevos de cuajo. Ella misma se presentaba voluntaria para hacerlo.

—Está bien, Virginia —Respiró profundamente para calmarse—. Todo lo que me has dicho a mí tendrás que decírselo a los agentes de seguridad.

—Pero, ¿no me crees?

—Sí —Fue terrible pronunciar esa palabra—. Pero yo no soy la persona adecuada para tomarte declaración. Tienes que hablar con ellos y denunciar formalmente a Fausto.

—Pero yo no quiero denunciar a nadie. Sólo quiero que lo apartéis de mi vida, que otra persona se ocupe de Mario.

—Las cosas no funcionan así —Marga apretó los dientes—. Fausto ha abusado sexualmente de ti y tienes que denunciarle.

—Pero… —La chica se mordió el labio inferior—. Él no me ha… no me ha violado.

Marga suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Elisa empezó a calmarse.

—Si Fausto no te hubiera amenazado con alejarte de tu hijo, ¿hubieras mantenido relaciones con él? —Virginia negó con la cabeza—. Se ha aprovechado de ti. Vas a denunciarlo. Podría hacerlo yo, pero me resultaría difícil demostrarlo sin tus recuerdos. ¿Lo entiendes? —Virginia asintió—. Haré que venga a verte un especialista. Necesitas hablar con alguien.

—Yo… Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás —Marga se levantó. Quería salir de allí, respirar aire fresco—. A partir de ahora, yo me encargaré de Mario.

—Muchas gracias —El alivio de la chica era evidente.

—En cuanto a tu situación legal, buscaré un buen defensor. Después de lo que me has contado no le resultará difícil hacer que te liberen.

—¿Voy a ir a la cárcel?

—Has intentado secuestrar a Mario —Marga expuso la realidad con crudeza, pero de inmediato la tranquilizó—. Tengo un par de contactos en el departamento de leyes. Seguramente tendrás que pasar unos días en prisión preventiva, pero no lo harás en Atalanta. Te quedarás en los calabozos del ministerio.

Virginia asintió. Parecía conforme con su situación ahora que sabía que se había librado de Fausto.

—¿Puedo ver a mi hijo?

—No tientes a tu suerte. No te creas que soy una blandengue. Tengo que pensar en todo esto antes de tomar una decisión.

Pese a la negativa, Virginia pareció satisfecha. Marga se despidió de ella y, una vez fuera de la sala de interrogatorios, miró a la agente al mando. Parecía impresionada por lo que había escuchado.

—Creo que es mejor que le tome declaración una mujer.

—Claro. Lo haré yo misma.

—Ahora mismo quiero irme a casa. ¿Puedes pedirle a alguien que me acompañe?

—¡Samuel! —El chico de antes estaba por allí—. Lleva a la señora Vázquez a su casa —Asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y Fausto?

—Me da igual lo que le pase, aunque prefiero no encontrarme con él.

No quería terminar arrestada por agresión. La agente lo entendió y entró en la sala de interrogatorios. El joven Samuel le ofreció un brazo y la devolvió a Sevilla. Jorge la recibió con preocupación, pero ella no le contó nada. No estaba de humor.

* * *

Después de que Virginia Orellana denunciara formalmente a Fausto, los agentes de seguridad mágica procedieron a su arresto y lo llevaron a los calabozos del ministerio.

Era la noticia del día. Cuando Marga llegó al departamento de asuntos sociales, Carmen se colgó de su brazo y empezó a contárselo todo con pelos y señales.

—Tendremos que llamar a la jefa —Decía, presa de un nerviosismo que rara vez demostraba—. Es difícil de creer, pero dicen que los de seguridad mágica avisaron al mismísimo comandante de aurores para que le leyera la mente. ¿Sabes que es el mejor legeremante del país? Pues bien. El tipo se presentó en el ministerio a media noche y dio fe de que todo es verdad —Carmen tragó aire—. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Yo no creí que Fausto fuera capaz de algo así, pero ahí están las pruebas. Menudo pedazo de cabrón —Se detuvo al ver el gesto de su interlocutora—. Marga, ¿estás bien?

—No.

—Pues siéntate, mujer. Te has puesto muy pálida. ¿Quieres que te dé algo de beber? ¿Aviso a tu marido?

Marga negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. No había podido dejar de pensar en lo que ese hombre le había hecho a la pobre Virginia.

—Yo estaba allí, Carmen —Confesó bebiéndose el agua que la otra había conjurado—. Yo fui quien habló con esa chica en primer lugar. Me conocía de vista y quiso contármelo a mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Creo que sólo quería que otro asistente social se ocupara de su hijo. Confió en mí y me lo contó —Marga cerró los ojos—. No sabes lo espantoso que fue oírlo. ¿Cómo ha podido?

Carmen se sentó a su lado, algo más calmada. Tenía un carácter explosivo y solía contagiar su nerviosismo con facilidad.

—Se supone que cuidamos de la gente y él es un puto violador. Ahora mismo lo mataría.

—Es lo que se merece.

—¿Te das cuenta de que puede haber más casos parecidos? —Marga miró hacia su mesa—. Tendremos que revisar todos sus expedientes y… Maldito hijo de puta.

—Nos las apañaremos, ya verás —Carmen le dio un abrazo afectuoso—. Seguro que le cae una buena.

—A lo mejor no. A lo mejor echa mano de sus contactos para salir bien librado.

—Pues aquí que no vuelva —Carmen se levantó—. Porque si se le ocurre poner un pie en esta oficina se va a enterar.

Marga esbozó una sonrisita. Otros compañeros se acercaron para comentar las novedades. Algunos podían en duda que aquello fuera verdad, otros estaban indignados y otros no sabían qué pensar, pero para Marga todo estaba claro. Confiaba en que su jefa lo viera tan claro como ella, pero si no era así y consentía que Fausto volviera al trabajo, ya se encargaría ella de echarlo de una patada en el culo cuando fuera la directora del departamento. Por sus hijos que lo haría.

* * *

Marga se colgó el bolso en el hombro y salió al pasillo. Había sido un día muy largo. La prensa había publicado todo el asunto de Fausto y era la comidilla del mundo mágico.

Se sentía agotada. Lo único que quería era ir a casa con sus hijos y olvidarse de todo. Sabía que Virginia estaba siendo bien atendida y que a Fausto ya lo habían puesto a disposición de un oidor. Pronto lo llevarían a Atalanta. Esperaba que allí se ocuparan de él. Sí, ojalá lo hicieran.

En cuanto puso un pie en el exterior, Jorge se reunió con ella. Se suponía que tenía guardia, así que le sorprendió encontrarlo allí. Ya había hablado con Clara para que la acompañara a Sevilla y comieran juntas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Le he cambiado el turno a Domínguez. El domingo quiere ir a ver un partido de quidditch o algo así —La abrazó cariñosamente y le dio un beso suave—. Y me he enterado de lo que ha pasado con ese mamón. Si quieres, puedo colarme en los calabozos y lanzarle esa maldición para las ladillas.

Marga se rió y se abrazó a él.

—Te lo agradezco pero no hace falta. Ahora será la justicia la que se encargue de él.

—Puede, pero ningún oidor le condenaría a sufrir ese hechizo. Es demasiado cruel y yo puedo hacerlo.

Marga se puso de puntillas y le besó de nuevo. Jorge le acarició el vientre, pero Elisa no se movió.

—Así que eso era lo que te pasaba anoche.

—Estuve hablando con esa chica y no me apetecía acordarme de ella.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Estás bien?

—Estaré mejor cuando nos hayamos librado de Fausto.

—Tiempo al tiempo, Margarita.

Sí. Tiempo al tiempo. Ojalá recibiera su merecido. Ojalá no volviera por el ministerio nunca más.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?

—Por favor.

Ojalá pudiera olvidarse de todo y seguir disfrutando de su familia como si nada. Porque iba a tardar tiempo en recuperarse. Pero lo haría, con ayuda de los suyos se olvidaría de la traición de su compañero y seguiría adelante. Debía hacerlo.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
